


Я всё заверну (Getting it all Wrapped Up)

by stary_melnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Какаши получает свой рождественский подарок немного раньше срока.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 30





	Я всё заверну (Getting it all Wrapped Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting it all Wrapped Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88207) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



Какаши сдал в штаб отчёт по последней миссии и направился прямиком домой. Ируку он обнаружил посреди гостиной, окружённого невозможным количеством яркой подарочной упаковки и рулонами переливающихся лент. Немаленькая гора упакованных коробок стояла неподалёку, и сейчас Ирука трудился, кажется, над последним подарком — он расправлял большой красный бант.

Какаши прокрался в гостиную и встал позади Ируки. Взгляд приковала кокетливо стягивающая его хвост атласная лента.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил наконец Какаши, легко сжимая плечи Ируки.

— А на что похоже, по-твоему? — подразнил Ирука.

— Мой подарок тоже здесь? — Какаши потянулся к куче, но был сурово остановлен чунинской рукой.

— Конечно, нет! Я же не тупой.

Какаши изобразил оскорблённую невинность, хотя и знал, что затылком Ирука не мог видеть его лицо. Он так же старался не вспоминать о том, что сам всё ещё не придумал для Ируки подходящего подарка. Тот, конечно, сказал "не заморачивайся с чем-то особенным", но Какаши предпочёл проигнорировать это пожелание.

— Ты что, купил подарки для всей деревни? — поинтересовался Какаши, прикидывая количество подарков в такой большой горе. Если бы она вдруг упала, то точно погребла бы под собой незадачливого чунина.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Ирука, — всего лишь нескольким людям.

— Ты хотел сказать, нескольким дюжинам людей? — поправил его Какаши.

— Как скажешь, — отмахнулся Ирука. — А теперь хватит отвлекать, мне нужно завернуть последний подарок — он для Наруто. Я должен отправить его завтра с утра, и надеюсь, что Наруто получит его до Рождества.

Какаши подумал, что это почти невозможно, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Ведь смысл отъезда парнишки с Джирайей заключался как раз в том, чтобы его было трудно найти. Тем не менее, Какаши не мог не признать, что у ниндзя-курьеров были свои способы находить адресатов, так что всё может быть.

По-хорошему Какаши стоило теперь куда-нибудь исчезнуть и заняться своими делами, пока Ирука не закончит с подарками, но, чёрт возьми, всё его внимание было приковано к яркой ленте на чунинском хвосте. Алая лента с зелёной полоской посередине была сделана из блестящей ткани, которая как-то по-особенному переливалась каждый раз, когда Ирука даже чуть-чуть наклонял голову.

— Нафига тебе лента в волосах? — спросил Какаши.

— Мне было скучно, — ответил Ирука с коротким смешком, — очевидно, тебе тоже. Я закончу через минуту.

Обычно Какаши был очень терпеливым человеком, но Ирука выглядел так заманчиво. Какаши снял руку с плеча Ируки и поймал конец ленты. Покрутив её немного между большим и указательным пальцем, он слегка потянул её на себя. Узел легко развязался, и лента опустилась на плечо. Ирука запнулся, не успев прицепить к подарку последний кусок упаковочной бумаги.

— Какаши... Что ты делаешь?

Какаши в ответ лишь кровожадно улыбнулся. Если бы в этот момент Ирука повернулся, то точно мог бы сказать, что означает эта улыбка.

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, — Какаши присел на корточки позади Ируки и обхватил его руками.

— Ошибаюсь? — Ирука не предпринял ни одной попытки вырваться, потому что знал — Какаши это только ещё больше раззадорит.

— Насчёт моего подарка, — хихикнул Какаши и опустил руки в поисках либо нижней части футболки Ируки, либо пояса его штанов, — я думаю, он сидит передо мной, и я собираюсь распаковать его прямо сейчас.

Ирука закатил глаза. Конечно, он мог бы просто сдаться, но если бы он каждый раз потакал Какаши, когда тот скучал или, наоборот, был настроен слишком игриво, то дом у них был бы как минимум в состоянии вечно неприбранного хаоса, и это если говорить только о домашних делах. Ирука повернул голову и одарил Какаши предупреждающим взглядом.

— Мне нужно закончить.

— По-моему, выглядит вполне законченно… — пальцы Какаши прошлись вдоль позвоночника Ируки. Обернувшись, тот с силой оттолкнул Какаши ногой.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Какаши на этот протест не обратил ни малейшего внимания, его единственный видимый зрачок уже потемнел от похоти, и Ирука почувствовал маленький, но очень острый укол тревоги, который возник где-то пониже спины и теперь растекался по всему позвоночнику. Он ещё дальше отполз от Какаши и упёрся в стену лопатками.

Какаши снял повязку, расстегнул жилет, стянул маску на шею и начал вальяжно подползать к Ируке, словно дикий кот. Одного этого вида было достаточно, чтобы заставить мозг Ируки превратиться в кашу, а кое-что другое встать как часового. Какаши, очевидно, всё это заметил, потому что его улыбка сделалась в два раза шире, а язык самым провокационным образом облизнул губы. Непозволительно долгое время Ирука не мог собраться с силами, чтобы сопротивляться Какаши, что дало тому возможность подползти настолько близко, что его тело почти что распласталось на Ируке. Какаши легко протянул руку и расстегнул пуговицу на чунинских штанах. Ловкие пальцы прошлись по выпирающему из-под молнии возбуждённому члену Ируки, и у того из горла вырвался резкий вздох:

— Какаши…

Какаши оторвался от внутренней стороны обнаженного бедра, которую в последние несколько мгновений методично покрывал поцелуями, и посмотрел Ируке прямо в глаза. Так как у чунина при себе не имелось никакого оружия, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем прилепить кусок липкой сверкающей ленты на лоб Какаши — прямо между глаз.

— Ты что… только что прилепил мне на лоб праздничную ленту? — пробормотал явно удивлённый таким поворотом событий Какаши. Он косил глазом, пытаясь разглядеть это украшение.

— Ага… — рассмеялся Ирука, схватив Какаши за ворот и потянув его на себя. Ирука решил, что энергию, которую он потратит на пререкания с Копирующим, лучше направить в иное русло. — И знаешь, что это значит?

— Скажи мне, — горячо выдохнул Какаши прямо ему в губы.

— Теперь ты мой подарок, и я должен тебя распаковать.

Какаши легко, почти невесомо прикоснулся своими губами к губам Ируки:

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь тянуть до самого Рождества... я так долго точно не продержусь.

Ирука запустил руку в волосы Какаши, растрепав и без того далеко не идеальную серебристую шевелюру, и прижал его к себе, вовлекая в такой жадный и дикий поцелуй, что, казалось, от него зависела как минимум его жизнь.

В какой-то степени так оно и было.

Какаши тихо застонал прямо в поцелуй и стал что-то вытягивать из кармана жилета. Ирука протянул свободную ладонь, чтобы помочь ему, и вытянул...

— Ты что, таскаешь с собой на миссии смазку?

Какаши смущённо хихикнул.

— Это не столько на миссии, сколько... в общем, помнишь тот случай три недели назад? В кладовке.

Щёки Ируки побагровели, он сжал волосы Какаши в кулаке так, что тот поморщился.

— Ты даже не представляешь, в какой ты заднице...

— О, я вообще-то надеюсь на это, — рассмеялся Какаши.

Штаны, жилет, футболки — всё исчезло в тот самый миг, когда Ирука отпустил Какаши. Его совершенно не волновало то, куда делась вся одежда, хотя краем глаза он успел заметить, что пара боксеров теперь украшают их рождественскую ёлку, что немного раздражало взгляд. Но что заботило его гораздо больше, так это тёплый, невероятно отзывчивый Какаши, который сладко застонал, едва Ирука вставил в него два скользких пальца. Какаши попытался заткнуть рот свободной рукой, его лицо порозовело, что тем не менее прекрасно контрастировало с обычной бледной кожей, делая яркий цвет более глубоким и насыщенным.

— Да ты как будто озабоченный, — рассмеялся Ирука, проведя языком скользкую дорожку по маленькому шраму, который поднимался от бедра Какаши к пупку, — прошло же всего… — Ирука попытался сделать мысленные подсчёты, но потерпел ужасное фиаско, так как его мысли были целиком и полностью сосредоточены на том, чтобы заставить Какаши застонать так ещё раз.

— Я всегда озабочен… — простонал наконец Какаши и подался навстречу пальцам, — тобой… — он выгнулся, когда пальцы зацепили простату и послали тёплую волну по всему позвоночнику.

Ирука усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты такой безнадёжный романтик, — прошептал он ему в губы.

Больше никаких разговоров — только губы, языки и звуки удовольствия — диалект, понятный лишь любовникам. Какаши всё стонал, умолял, он крепко схватил Ируку за плечи, словно цеплялся за скалу во время шторма, когда Ирука глубоко входил в него. Ирука бормотал малопонятные слова о любви, доверии и обожании прямо Какаши в ухо до тех пор, пока дыхание не закончилось, и от накрывшего удовольствия он не смог больше произнести ни слова.

Перед глазами Какаши поплыли яркие пятна света, когда Ирука сжал ладонью его член. Спустя мгновение Какаши снова мог видеть — он видел, как над ним двигается Ирука, и его и без того тёмная кожа казалась ещё темнее. Он откинул голову, и спутанные пряди его тёмных волос рассыпались по широким плечам. Пока Какаши качался на волнах удовольствия, которые посылал ему чунин каждым толчком своего наполненного эндорфинами тела, он смотрел, как капли пота, будто слёзы, катились по щекам Ируки. Какаши чувствовал, что с ним происходит точно то же самое, и в его сознании отчаянным набатом била всего одна мысль, которая преследовала его каждый раз в такие моменты: Пусть это продолжается вечно. Я всё что угодно отдам, лишь бы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Конечно, Какаши, даже если бы сильно захотел, на самом деле не мог отдать прямо всё на свете за такую возможность, да и вечность, если так подумать — ужасно долгий период времени. Поэтому он быстро сосредоточился на настоящем: на шершавых шрамах Ируки под собственными пальцами, на тяжёлом дыхании и давлении члена Ируки глубоко внутри себя, а в довершении — дрожи в напряжённых мышцах смуглого родного тела, когда Ирука всё-таки не выдержал и кончил. Он сжал член Какаши, и тот спустил после нескольких движений.

Ирука уронил голову в изгиб шеи Какаши, целовал и облизывал солёную кожу, пока содрогался в последних волнах оргазма. Какаши рефлекторно сжимался вокруг него, усиливая ощущения для обоих.

— Теперь ты счастлив? — тяжело выдохнул Ирука.

— Абсолютно, — отрапортовал Какаши.

Ирука даже и не думал слезать с Какаши — он всё ещё прерывисто дышал и выводил языком и зубами различные узоры на раскалённой коже Какаши, заставляя того дрожать. Но неожиданно Ирука почувствовал, как что-то туго обвивается вокруг запястья. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Какаши обматывал его руку кусочком золотой ленты — он удерживал её край двумя пальцами.

— Что ты делаешь? — Ирука хотел было нахмуриться, но был всё ещё слишком доволен, поэтому просто с тихим смешком провёл пальцами свободной руки по мокрому животу Какаши, устраивая ему тёплую липкую маску.

— Если я снова тебя запакую, никто и не догадается, что я открыл тебя заранее, — подмигнул Какаши.

Ирука выгнул бровь и постарался не рассмеяться в голос.

— А ещё, — продолжил Какаши как ни в чём не бывало, — мне придётся заново тебя распаковать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/88207 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
